As I Take My Final Breath
by Penny222000
Summary: A Venturiantale Fallout Tale Fanfic. From episode 36. Cybomb. Oneshot


My first fanfic! I hope you like it! Please review, even if it's short. I really want some feedback on this, good or bad. So do it please! Thankies~

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

But it has to be done. It just has to.

I look over at Timebomb through the glass. He's trying to be strong but I can see through those red goggles that he's crying.

When Sarah said someone had to go in and activate the purifier, he immediately knew I was going to volunteer. Copper had to hold him down when he tried to stop me. He knew I wouldn't send anyone to their doom. Which was where I was going.

"Like father like daughter, right? That was dark, sorry."

The voice. Surprisingly, I am going to miss his snide comments and insults about my glasses and hair. I've heard him since I learned to talk, or to say, I understood him when I learned to talk. I could tell that he was worried. He still thinks I am going to make it. But I know I'm not.

He starts to ramble about how not good this is as I look at Quasar. He is standing next to the door, whimpering. He's knows what's going to happen. He's smart like that.

"It's going to be okay boy, you'll see. Timebomb will take care of you."

I look over to Copper. He had a grim look on his face. Or I think it was grim. It's kind of hard to tell with his face being mutated and all.

"Good luck Copper. Try not to get killed for me, 'kay?"

He nods.

I finally look back at Timebomb. He's stopped trying to stop the tears, letting them flow down his face. I look him over. He no longer is that scared boy from Big Town. He's fought battles beside me that will be told for centuries. His hair has grown raggedy, I should probably cut it for him after this. If there is a 'after this'.

"It'll be okay Timebomb."

I place my hand on the glass. He does the same. We're so close, yet we can't touch.

"I'll always be here, no matter what."

"I-I know… b-but you won't be here… you won't b-be with me."

His voice trails off at the end, he's crying to hard to speak. He looks down and I see the tears fall to the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

He looks up, into my eye's, silently pleading for me to not go in, to change my mind.

"Trust me."

I look away from him, knowing if I keep looking at him that I'll start to cry. But I can't do that. I got to go strong. Like my dad.

I feel tears brimming from my eyes, threatening to fall. I blink them away.

I look at Sarah. She is standing by the door control panel, ready to open it. She looks at me with sadness.

I nod.

I pull my hand away from the glass and face the door as it opens.

I hear Timebomb yell as I walk into the irradiated room, already feeling its effects on my body.

I stagger toward the control panel.

I grasp the sides for support so I won't fall.

I look down at the number pad, my vision starting to blur.

A code.

It needs a code.

My head starts to hurt as I think.

It was in my pipboy.

When I first got it.

I think harder. My head feels like it's going to explode.

The code.

The code.

THE CODE.

What was it.

2

3, no 1

6

216

That was it.

I raise my hand over the keypad, my hand shaking.

I hover my finger over 2 and push it.

Now 1.

I feel myself sinking to the floor as I press 1.

Now 6.

My vision blurs.

I fall to the ground.

Maybe I should rest.

I am so tired.

Maybe I should…

I feel myself slipping away.

I'm about to sleep, when I hear something.

Or someone.

They were shouting.

Why were they shouting?

Can't the see I'm trying to sleep?

But wait, I know that voice.

It was…

TIMEBOMB

He's yelling at me to get up.

To not give up.

To not break our promise.

My eye's snap open.

No!

I can't give up!

I have to get up!

I NEED to get up!

I push my aching hands from the ground, them begging for some rest.

I'm too far down to see the keypad.

Fate, don't fail me now.

I let my finger drop as it presses a button.

And then I fall.

And keep falling.

I feel my back hit the ground but it still feels like I'm falling.

I hear Timebomb yelling my name, telling me to get up but this time I know I won't.

I smile.

At least he'll be ok

At least Timebomb will be okay

Timebomb will be okay

Timebomb

Timebomb I

I

I fall away, his voice fading.

Timebomb

I take one final breath.

"I love you…"


End file.
